102715-Inebriated Instructions
athanasyGerent AG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 18:12 -- AG: hey hδws it gδiηg AG: Lδrreα sαid yδu wereη't iη the best shαpe CC: It's certainly soing CC: Or, gone, rather CC: It, being me CC: I am gone AG: αre yδu δkαy CC: I'm fine I guesss CC: Don't know how to feel CC: But I'm in the mediu8 CC: medium* AG: sδ yδu did get iηside AG: I wαs αfrαid yδu died δr sδmethiηg CC: Maybe I did CC: One moment, I'm hurtling toards my hive CC: Racing a meteor to ese who'll crash into it first CC: The next, I'm on a black and gold planet, gears everywhere CC: And konsdant ticking CC: constant* AG: αre yδu sure yδu αre 1θθ% right iη the miηd? Yδu seem α bit iηebriαted CC: I am indeed CC: good guesser CC: Not the point CC: I'm sobering up CC: And trying ot gxt people in motion CC: Have you seen that diagram? AG: yes AG: I spδke tδ Lδrreα ηδt tδ lδηg αgδ AG: thiηgs αre reαlly set iη mδtiδη ηδw AG: ηδ turηiηg bαck AG: ηδt like there is α chαηce CC: No turning back CC: It's all for real CC: Im' hehre now CC: I met the oracle AG: reαlly? CC: Yeah AG: I've beeη meαηiηg tδ αppδlδgize tδ her CC: I'm sure she'll accept it AG: I wαs pretty iηseηsitive wheη I first cδηtαcted her AG: Theη αgαiη, Lδrreα wαs αlsδ δff bleediηg iη α fδrest AG: sδ i guess thiηgs were just δη edge AG: sδ whαt did she seem like iη persδη CC: Yeah, a lot omf people were on edge with her at the time CC: She's really naice AG: sδ whαt's it like, beiηg iηside the medium? -- cascadingCourtier CC sending file homesweethome -- CC: ((orig06.deviantart.net/e9b1/f/2014/141/6/3/clockwork_gears_by_thoughtweaver-d7j85iv.png)) -- athanasyGerent AG recieved file -- CC: Loud and intense CC: Constantly ticking AG: quite the spectαculαr sight CC: gonna be hell when the hangover combs AG: well I αm ηδt δηe tδ questiδη yδur life chδices AG: especiαlly αt the eηd δf the wδrld CC: It wasp an impulse CC: yearlN had a heart attack on thez way in CC: Nearly* CC: Met libby immediately CC: Took a shotr minute to relax CC: Now Iqm back on the clock AG: heh CC: I am the Mage of Time after all CC: As I'm sure you saw AG: Mαge δf Time? CC: Yeah CC: I'm supposed to activelluy manipulate time itself AG: δh mαη AG: thαt seems pretty iηterestiηg AG: sδ dδ we αll get cδδl pδwers wheη we eηter theη? CC: IT is CC: And yeah CC: Aaisha is a Sylph of Doom CC: Whatever that means AG: sδuηds pretty δmiηδus if yδu αsk me CC: Serios will have the power tc cut ties between people CC: bonds nad stuff CC: Like, Scarlet would ze powerless against him after some training CC: you do know scarlet, right? CC: Did Heliux tell yoU? AG: He did tell me AG: but I hαve ηδt beeη cδηtαcted by this Scαrlet AG: he seηt me the scαrlet blδck tδδ AG: but I'm ηδt iηstαlliηg it uηtil I hαve tδ CC: I sugged5 ycou do CC: I mean CC: you don't have to CC: but she's legit CC: I mena CC: All she daid with me waps perssisdently ask for my bulge CC: then send me her "almost" nudes CC: And try t8 tell Aaisha I wasp cheating AG: she defiηitely wαηts tδ stir up sδme trδuble AG: but I dδη't kηδw, my curiδsity defeαts me CC: And pull all the meles into a fight to the death CC: I mean, you'll be fine CC: the hanldle is ravishingCalypso CC: Pink iext and hearts CC: Talks like a damn webcnam spamdrone AG: sδuηds pretty terrible CC: Harmless from a distance CC: don'o meet her in person though CC: That's how she got Serios AG: I dδη't plαη tδ AG: αηd if I dδ, I'm mαkiηg sure I αm pαckiηg heαt CC: Damn straight CC: We'll be just fine AG: I cαη't be wδδed like αηy miηdless drδηe CC: Of course not AG: If αηythiηg, Scαrlet seems the lightest δf the threαts AG: if ηδt the mδst pαthetic δf them CC: Not true AG: δh? CC: I mean CC: Maybe CC: she's a god AG: δh CC: Of manipulation AG: δh CC: Another AG: .. CC: Vigil CC: Is a god ovf space CC: one if the aspects some of us will have CC: He can teleport AG: OH CC: And shrink and grow things ond people CC: And sate them too CC: eats* AG: Thαt seems CC: Andc there's Jack CC: Who may de eht biggest threat of them lla AG: hmm AG: well this defiηitely mαkes me feel cδηfideηt CC: Who steals time AG: well shit CC: so I mav be first target on that end CC: tonna be real fun AG: well shit, be sαfe uηtil we αll get iη αηd help yδu δut AG: dδη't die δr αηythiηg CC: Iw'll be fine, hehe CC: already got talked down from charging him head on CC: yna ofr them CC: any of* AG: thαts gδδd I guess AG: Well I'm gδiηg tδ gδ, mαybe check δη sδme δf the δthers AG: yδu sδber up, stαy sαfe AG: dδη't die δr αηythiηg AG: αηd I'll be sure tδ let yδu kηδw if I leαrη αηythiηg AG: δr if I αm dyiηg AG: whαtever cδmes first CC: I'm the safest rightf now CC: by the looks of it CC: you're the one wilh meteors raining down AG: yep AG: sδme were pretty clδse tδ my hive AG: ηδt dαηgerδusly clδse AG: but mδre like CC: Le5's hoape you can avoiwd the one that will hjt it AG: "δh shit, thαt meteδr is defiηitely hittiηg sδmethiηg" thαt kiηd δf clδse AG: yeαh CC: Ahb, yeah CC: Good luck AG: I'll tαlk tδ yδu lαter Nyαrlα CC: LAter AG: αηd gδδd luck tδ yδu tδδ CC: Stay safe -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 18:48 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Eribus